


ice and fire

by ell (amywaited)



Category: Marvel
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, peter dies and it HURTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: the one where peter dies





	ice and fire

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

Peter had never wanted to die.

Sure, he’s thought of it. Kind of hard not to when you’re a superhero. Its become part of his daily routine. Go out, get bruised, try not to get stabbed in the danger zones, come home and patch himself back up with sticky tape and safety pins. And it works.

Besides, he’d always thought his healing factor would take care of anything before it became fatal.

Until Evil Villain of the Week. The one who stole Peter from under Tony’s nose, locked him in some sort of everything-proof room and shot him with the biochemical bullets.

It’s not fun, but it’s not too bad. Yet. A dull burn in his left shin, pins and needles. Uncomfortable and a little hot to touch. But not bad.

Not bad until it is.

The burn suddenly explodes into a roaring fire, racing its way through his veins and up his leg to wrap tendrils through his stomach and his liver and his lungs. He can feel coils of what feels like boiling water wrap themselves around his spine, and twist into ropes on his wrists.

He can barely hear anything over the rush of blood in his head, but there’s some kind of dull thudding echoing its way in and that’s when he knows. He’s not alone, and he’s dying, and someone has to watch. He’ll bet ten dollars its Tony, too. Ten dollars he doesn’t ha-

He can’t control the scream tearing itself from his lips. Can’t control the way his body contorts in an attempt to rid itself of whatever this is. Can’t control how it rips into his brain and rifles through the memories, pulling up the most recent ones till all he can see is Tony laughing at him and Dum-E playing catch in the workshop, until it melts into May attempting to make Chinese food from scratch, until it melts into Ned and MJ throwing Lego bricks at one another.

He doesn’t want this, doesn’t want the memory reel, doesn’t want the pain. Doesn’t want to hear Tony yelling for him somewhere he can’t see- he can’t see, when did that happen? He can’t see a thing.

But he can still feel, and hear, and taste the burning flesh on his tongue. Feel the ice lacing its way through his skull, fire coursing through his blood, both pulling him in opposite directions till he splits in half.

His heart gives out somewhere between Tony’s heartbroken “Peter!” and horrified scream. There’s burning with the strength of a thousand suns, and then something so cold it hurts, but Peter doesn’t remember it. He takes a breath, and lets go till it doesn’t hurt anymore.


End file.
